


Zero Romance

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Choi Nicholas, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, Nafla - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: First New Year's together with a special outcome.





	Zero Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **New Year’s Special 🎊**

It was New Year’s Eve, the very first New Year’s Eve you were spending with your boyfriend. You hated to admit it but the years before you had spent New Year’s Eve at home alone, drinking wine, and feeling bad about being single. There really was nothing wrong with being single. You were fine with it 362 days out of the year, the other three were exceptions. Valentines, Christmas, New Years… they somehow managed to make single people yearn for that special someone.

You had yet to spend Valentines Day with Nafla. Actually, you had met him the day after when you went to the convenience store for your hangover remedy.

 

_“Why” you sighed as you tugged on your cap making it ride lower to shield your eyes from the bright sun. Why did you have to drink so much? It seemed so stupid to drink like that because of a man, or the lack of one. You didn’t need one. You were a strong independent woman who could do anything a man could._

_Being single wasn’t something foreign to you. You had been this way for a while now and you had dated before so you knew hope wasn’t totally lost yet; why did you do it? Seeing all those flowers and balloons coming into your office had probably triggered you. Instead of being happy for the women who were receiving gifts from their significant others you felt a stab in the chest._

_You leaned against the traffic post waiting for the cars to stop so you could cross the street to the convenience store._

_Once you got there you went straight to the refrigerated drinks and grabbed three big bottles of water and another three bottles of sports drink. You could hardly hold onto all the bottles and keep the door open. That’s when you felt the door being held for you._

_“That’s a lot of liquid for one person.”_

_Maybe you were still feeling a bit sour from the day before because you felt he was taking a jab at your single status. “Are you insinuating I’m alone?”_

_“Aren’t you?” Nafla looked around at the empty store. “I don’t see anyone else around.”_

_You lowered your head as you sighed. Finally realizing you were just being sensitive you admitted to him, “I am.” You blamed the dehydration for this. As your mouth became dryer you handed Nafla a few of the bottles in your arms. “Sorry for snapping at you, I blame this hangover. Can you hold this for a second?”_

_“Sure” he laughed since you didn’t even wait for his response.  
_

_With your hands-free, for the most part, you opened one of the bottles of sports drink and drank for it. You tilted your head back slowly with every drink, your lips never leaving the bottle until you felt satisfied. “I really needed that,” you proclaimed as you screwed the lid back on the now half empty bottle._

_“What got you drinking like that? Did your boyfriend break up with you on Valentine’s Day?”_

_“No!” you quickly responded. Once you had all the drinks you needed you stepped back so Nafla could close the door. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”_

_“Is that why you were drinking?” Nafla naturally followed you to the counter with your drinks in his hands._

_You nodded not wanting to verbally admit it. After handing over some money for the drinks you looked over to Nafla who stood there with nothing in his hands. “Aren’t you going to buy anything?”_

_“I think you have more than enough for both of us.” Nafla grabbed the bags from the counter so you wouldn’t have to carry them._

_You smiled realizing what was going on. “I’m Y/N.”_

_“Nicholas” he responded._

 

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard the doorbell ringing. When you opened the door Nafla looked you up and down with a look of approval. “Looking good Babe.”

You burst out laughing at his sudden compliment. “Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself. Aren’t you coming in?”

Nafla shook his head “No, we have to go now before it gets too crowded.”

“Where are we going?” He hadn’t told you where he planned to take you no matter how many times you asked. 

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Namsan Tower… Are you taking me to Namsan Tower?” You recognized the building Nafla was leading you to. A smile grew on your face as you wondered if your boyfriend was finally giving in and willing to do something cheesy.

The way your smile grew as you waited for him to answer had Nafla smiling too. “Yeah, that’s where we’re going.”

You gave a playful gasp as you clung to his arm. “Are you really Nicholas?”

“I don’t even know anymore,” he joked. 

“I can’t believe you’re really bringing me here.” One of your dream dates was to go to Namsan tower and get a love lock with Nafla. He however always said it was such a cheesy thing to do.

As you boarded the cable car Nafla held you close from behind allowing you to look out at the view. He wasn’t a very romantic guy but he loved you. That is why he decided he would do this with you.

Walking hand in hand along the wooden terrace you could see all the colorful locks that lined the railing of the deck. “I want a red one so it can be the same color as your hair when we first met.” 

Nafla laughed when he heard your reasoning. “Whatever you want Babe.” 

You got a red padlock just like you requested and began writing on it. Nafla sat quietly beside you as you wrote on the lock. He watched as you put a lot of thought into it. He followed you to the place where you wanted to place the lock.

Once it was on you took pictures of the spot. “We can’t forget where we placed it so we can come back and see it.”

“You want to come back?”

You nodded, “of course.”

Although this was the main event for you, it wasn’t for him. Nafla had something on his mind for a while now. He took you to a bench and sat down with you to look out at the city lights. There were many people around doing the same, just waiting for the countdown to New Year to begin.

You laid your head on his shoulder and he put his arm around you. “It looks so pretty,” you commented. 

Nafla hummed in agreement. He could feel his heart racing at the thoughts that were going on in his head. 

You broke his thoughts when you looked up at him. “Thank you for bringing me although I know you have like zero romance in your body.” 

“Zero romance, is that what you think?”

“It’s what everyone thinks.” It was true when you met Nafla’s friends they all warned you of how oblivious Nafla was to romance. You didn’t mind it though. You yourself weren’t one for romantic gestures. “Bloo warned me that I might not get flowers on Valentines Day.”

“I can give you flowers.”

You shook your head, “I don’t need them. I’m just happy I have you.”

That statement alone made Nafla’s heart race. He knew it all along, you were the one for him. You were always so natural around him that he could tell after just a couple of weeks of dating that you were going to be the one that stuck around.

“10, 9, 8…” 

“Oh, it’s starting!” You sat up as you heard people started counting down the New Year. While you were distracted Nafla took the opportunity to take something out of his pocket. When you finally looked over at him you were shocked by what was in his hand.

“I know I’m not romantic but here” he offered you the red velvet box in his hand. “I love you Y/N.”

Your eyes began to tear up, “I love you too.”  You knew he couldn’t get down on one knee in front of so many people. If he did then word would get out and you would be interrupted by his fans on the way back.

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

“Yes,” you responded. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you kissed him just as people were shouting ‘Happy New Year.’ When your lips left his you took the ring out of the box and handed it to him. “I know someone might recognize you if you kneel but you can at least put the ring on my finger.”

He nodded, “I can do that.”

Once the ring was on your finger you couldn’t help but wonder, “so when did you sneak one of my rings out of my jewelry box to get this?” You figured the only way he was able to get you the correct size ring was by taking one of your own and using it for the measurement.

“A month after we started dating.”

“What…” you became speechless. Nafla was actually way more romantic than you thought.


End file.
